Ethan Starr
Ethan Starr, a competitor in the OUW is a brash, cocky youngster who will stop at nothing to get what he wants, and what he wants, is to be on top. Now that he is on his own, can anyone stop him? Personal Info Age: 25 Skin Type: Tan Eye Color: Hazel Hair: Light Brown Ethan knew that he wanted to wrestle since he was a kid. Growing up as an only child in St. Loius, MO, he entered wrestling in High School. While he never accomplished anything of note while in High School, he attended about half a year of college before deciding to pursue Wrestling as a full-time career. He trained until age 20, where he was drafted to his first Wrestling organization. Family Parents: William and Sharon "Starr" OUW Noteable OUW Accomplishments Title Reigns *OUW Champion *OUW Tag Team Champion Accolades *Defeated OUW Champion, Sonic in his debut match OUW BIO Ethan Starr exploded onto the OUW scene in early 2007, where he came in and openly declared himself the "Fastest rising STARR" in all of OUW. After assisting Michael Xavier in his match against OUW Champion, Terry "Sonic" Pierce, Ethan would then go to Eleventh Hour in Tokyo, Japan, where he would interrupt the contract signing of Michael "Plat" King and Dylan "Gamr" Scott. After being placed into a match the week before Paramount against Plat, with Gamr as the special guest enforcer, he was called out by Sonic for a one on one match. He defeated Sonic, and has now moved on. After Ben Stevens called out the "New Blood" of the OUW, Ethan would answer his challenge by challenging him to a match of his choosing at Paramount. Right before a tag match involving both Starr and Stevens, Ben would announce that their Paramount match would take place inside of a steel cage. After pinning Ben in the tag team match, Ethan would participate in the rookie vs. veteran match, except that his neckbreaker didn't allow Plat to compete. Instead, Ethan took on Dylan Scott, and won in controversial fasion. Ethan would then go on to face Ben in the Cage Match at Paramount, not only defeating him, but nearly breaking Ben's ankle as well. After his victory, Ethan felt he deserved much more. Tired of beign overlooked, he took his complaint straight to Rachel Watts, OUW General Manager. During Scorpion's match with DG a week later, Ethan would interfere and reveal that he had swayed Rachel away from Scorpion. Scorpion would then challenge Ethan, stating that Ethan could name the time and even the prize. It would then be Ethan Starr vs. Scorpion for the OUW Championship at Regression, and after a long fought battle, Scorpion would pin Ethan to retain the title. However, after a mere two weeks, Ethan received another shot at Scorpion and the OUW Championship. This time, Ethan would brutalize Scorpion, inflicting massive pain with the Starrstruck, causing Scorpion to tap out, and Ethan to become the NEW OUW Champion. Now, Ethan and Scorpion are set on a collision course for Massacre, where, seemingly for the last time, they will lock up once more in an FTR Match for the OUW Title. Massacre would be the stage in which "The New Blood" would rise to power. Early on, Ethan and his partner, Michael Xavier, would defeat C.G.I. to become the NEW OUW Tag Team Champions. Also, Michael Xavier would become the new IC Champ, and Ethan would retain his OUW Championship against Samuel Hessingstock. What comes next for the most powerful duo in the OUW? After losing all the title, The New Blood finally imploded, which resulted in an FTR Match between Ethan and Xavier at Malevolence. After making Xavier submit, Ethan proposed a tag team to Ben Stevens, despite their past differences. Ben then agreed, and the two now face off with Maximum Impact for the Tag Titles at Turmoil. Moves Finishers *'FINAL HOUR' (Batista Bomb) *'STARRSTRUCK' (Ankle Lock w/ Leg Torque) Signature Moves *End of Fate (5-Star Frog Splash) *Stomping Starr (Orton Stomps - to every part of the body while opponent is grounded) *Twisting Neckbreaker *Belly to Belly Suplex *German Suplex *Dragon Suplex *Running Leg Lariat *Hanging Leg Breaker (Leg is hung across the back of user's neck and torqued) OUW Championship Reign OUW Tag Team Championship Reign w/ Ben Stevens OUW Tag Team Championship Reign w/ Michael Xavier E E